The White Tulip
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: white tulip, sebuah bunga yang berarti permohonan maaf. seribu bungapun mereka mempersembahkannya pada Suho dan Baekhyun, Suho dan Baekhyun tidak akan kembali pada mereka. BaekHo, Baekhyun/Suho, broken!KrisHo, broken!BaekYeol, broken!KrisYeol.


_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**The White Daisy**_

_**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**My 4th EXO fic. Fanfic ini berisi crack pair. If you don't like Suho as uke and Kris as his seme, would you mind to click those 'X' button, please?**

**Baekhyun di sini menjadi seme Suho karena ada banyak ff BaekYeol dimana Baekhyun jadi semenya Chanyeol**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Pernikahan. Sesuatu yang indah. Di mana dua orang saling mengikat janji setia untuk sehidup semati. Pernikahan adalah akhir bahagia suatu cerita cinta oleh setiap pasangan. Hari itu akan diadakan sebuah pernikahan. Di sebuah hotel yang telah disulap menjadi taman yang penuh dengan bunga lili dan tulip putih. Lili putih masih dapat dimaklumi, tapi tulip putih, entah apa yang dipikirkan mempelai pria ketika memilihnya sebagai dekorasi ruangan.

Di sebuah ruangan, atau kita sebut ruang rias, sang mempelai 'wanita' sedang didandani. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, dia adalah pria yang cukup cantik. Mata indahnya, hidungnya yang terbentuk sempurna, dan bibir pink _kissable_ itu. Rambut coklat kehitamannya yang dipotong modis serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Tubuhnya mungil dengan kaki yang langsing dan pinggang membentuk kurva yang sangat diinginkan semua perempuan. Tuksedo berwarna pastel membalut tubuhnya dengan indah.

"_Honey_, kau siap?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik dan anggun menyentuh bahu putranya. Sang mempelai mengangguk walaupun tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berkeringat dingin. Salah seorang _bridesmaid_ atau dapat dikatakan _bestman_ karena dia seorang laki-laki, mengangsurkannya sebuket bunga lili putih. Dia menerimanya dan dengan gugup berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi ayahnya.

Para tamu undangan berdiri ketika musik yang mengiringi langkah mempelai wanita bermain. Semua mata memandang sang mempelai 'wanita'. Tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang mendapat julukan generasi kedua pria maskulin seperti Choi Siwon dapat sememukau—atau secantik dan mempesona—sekarang.

Sementara itu sang mempelai pria diam-diam mengagumi calon 'istri'nya dari tempatnya berada di altar. Dia merasa menikahi calon 'istri'nya adalah hal yang tepat, meskipun banyak pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya dia melamar calon 'istri'nya. Ah, masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Dia hanya ingin menghadapi masa kini yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Ketika calon mertuanya menyerahkan tangan calon 'istri'nya padanya, akhirnya dia merasa hidupnya telah lengkap.

**-JHC-**

_The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage uniting_

_Kim Junmyeon_

_and_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Sunday, the twenty second of May_

_two thousand seventeen_

_at half past three o'clock in the evening_

_**.**_

Kris mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya menatap undangan yang dicetak di kertas tebal yang mahal di tangannya. Dia hampir siap untuk menghadiri pernikahan itu. Yah, secara penampilan, namun hatinya sama sekali belum siap. Selagi dia terus menatap kosong undangan itu seolah nama Byun Baekhyun dapat berubah menjadi namanya, anggota EXO lainnya bersiap untuk pergi ke hotel tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan leader dan mainvocalist EXO K itu.

Pernikahan itu sendiri diadakan di sebuah hotel di Belanda. Di mana pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan di sana. Lima tahun setelah debut akhirnya Baekhyun dan Suho mendahului mereka untuk menikah. Sebenarnya kisah cinta mereka sangat panjang hingga akhirnya mereka mengakhirinya dengan pernikahan.

"_Gege_, sudah waktunya." Tao yang berbicara dengan mandarin yang lembut memanggil Kris. Sekali lagi Kris mendesah dan meraih dasinya yang berwarna merah dan mengenakan jasnya.

Semenjak tiba di Belanda, Kris sama sekali tak menikmati pemandangan yang dilalui, termasuk ketika van yang membawa mereka bergerak menuju hotel berlangsungnya pernikahan itu.

Upacara pernikahan hampir dimulai ketika mereka tiba. Kris duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan dan menyentuh sebuah lili putih yang tertata di dekatnya. Lili putih. Berarti kemurnian. Bunga itu melambangkan Suho disamping itu adalah bunga kesukaannya. Kris meringis ketika melihat tulip putih yang disandingkan dengan lili itu. Tulip memang melambangkan cinta yang sempurna, tapi putih? Seriously, Baekhyun? batin Kris.

Cinta yang sempurna. Benar. Bagi pasangan yang akan menikah hari ini, cinta mereka akan sempurna, tapi bagi Kris sebagian hatinya yang retak terbawa oleh sang mempelai 'wanita'. Kalau maksud Baekhyun memilih tulip putih sebagi permohonan maaf untuknya karena menikahi cintanya, yah Kris tidak akan memaafkan semudah itu. Dan ketika Suho dan Baekhyun mengucapkan janji setia mereka, Kris memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengambilnya saat itu juga.

Lain Kris lain lagi Park Chanyeol. Wajah _baby face_nya tampak sembab seperti habis menangis. Dia tidak menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan mengambil langkah sedrastis ini. Chanyeol berharap suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan memaafkan apa yang telah dia perbuat dan memberinya kesempatan kedua. Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena Baekhyun menikahi Suho, _leader_ mereka. Chanyeol berharap tamu lain tidak melihat matanya yang kembali berair melihat Baekhyun mencium bibir pink menggoda Suho setelah mereka mengucapkan janji suci.

_Five years ago..._

Kim Junmyeon atau yang sekarang disebut sebagai Suho selalu memiliki fans yang jumlahnya di bawah _dongsaengdeul_nya, tapi hal itu tidak masalah untuknya asalkan dia tetap bisa menjaga EXO dan yah, dilihat oleh _leader_ EXO yang lain. Suho mengakui kalau dia memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Dia memilih mengagumi Kris dari jauh, gugup dan bahagia tiap kali Kris melakukan _skinship_ dengannya, bersedih ketika Kris dekat dengan orang lain. Sebagai seorang _leader_ dia tahu batasannya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa membendung perasaannya yang semakin berkembang tiap harinya. Suho berharap suatu hari nanti Kris dapat menyadari perasaannya atau kalau boleh lebih membalasnya.

_Four years ago..._

Mungkin mimpi dan doa Suho akhirnya didengar Tuhan. Kris mulai membuka mata padanya. Menemaninya tiap kali dia kesepian karena _dongsaengdeul_nya menghadiri undangan _variety_ _show_ dan sejenisnya, mentraktirnya makanan, mengajaknya nonton film, dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang dapat dikatakan sebagai kencan.

Di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun, dengan Kris yang melindungi mereka berdua dengan jaketnya, Kris menyatakan perasaannya. Air hujan yang dingin dan membasahi tubuh mereka tak membuat mereka merasakannya ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang hangat di tengah jalan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bagi Suho, meskipun karir dan namanya tak secemerlang _dongsaengdeul_nya, dia merasa hidupnya telah berpindah ke surga.

_Three years ago..._

Mereka masih bersama. Jarak yang dipisahkan oleh lautan tak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap berbagi kasih sayang dengan intensitas yang tak berkurang sejak mereka resmi berpacaran. Setelah waktu yang panjang mereka berpisah, akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu lagi dalam sebuah acara promosi sebuah produk.

Kris tanpa malu-malu memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Suho. Mungkin Kris yang menyembunyikan perbuatannya dengan baik atau mungkin karena Suho yang buta, foto-foto Kris yang mengumbar kemesraan dengan salah satu _member_ mereka terekspos selama promosi.

Bila Kris berinteraksi secara ringan dengan Suho, seperti merangkul bahunya dan menggodanya tanpa ada _skinship_ yang berarti, maka Kris melakukan lebih dari itu dengan salah satu _member_ mereka, Chanyeol. Mereka bergandengan tangan, wajah yang begitu dekat satu sama lain sehingga bila arah pengambilan gambarnya bagus akan terlihat seolah mereka berciuman, bahkan pinggang Chanyeol yang dipeluk oleh Kris.

Suho yang sedang _browsing_ internet secara acak menemukan foto-foto itu. Bahkan dia menemukan sebuah _fanbase_ di mana pasangan Kris dengan Chanyeol menjadi favorit mereka. Sementara ada sedikit orang yang mengidolakan hubungannya dengan Kris. Tetap seperti dulu.

Melihat foto-foto itu, Suho tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Dan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mengejutkannya. Di sana berdiri Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya untuk membeli _bubble tea_. Suho mengiyakan ajakan mereka dan segera mematikan laptopnya.

Suho sempat bertanya di mana Chanyeol. Sang _namjachingu,_ Baekhyun, menjawab bahwa Chanyeol pamit ada urusan. Suho mengangguk mendengarnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa menuju cafe di daerah Apgujeong-dong. Di cafe yang bernama '_Angel's Wing_' mereka masuk. Dan Suho merasakan seolah wajahnya baru saja ditampar.

Di salah satu meja di sudut, sosok tinggi berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang lain yang juga berperawakan tinggi. Suho tidak mengenalinya karena dia membelakangi Suho. Tak lama setelah mengiyakan ajakan Kris untuk berpacaran, Kris mencium orang itu.

"Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun yang lirih, tapi masih cukup dapat didengar oleh kedua orang yang menjadi perhatian itu, mengejutkan Kris dan kekasih barunya, Park Chanyeol. Kris yang melihat _member_ EXO K yang lain berdiri di hadapannya tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak merasa gugup seperti ketika seorang laki-laki ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya. Seolah Suho bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, _Hyung_?" Suho mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar.

"Suho, maaf. Selama ini aku tidak dapat membalas perasaanmu. Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku merasa kita tidak lagi cocok satu sama lain. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol lah orang yang sesuai untukku."

Suho tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kris memanggilnya 'Suho', bukan 'Junnie' atau 'Myeonnie' dan Kris memutuskannya. Kris, cinta pertamanya. Seseorang yang telah mengabulkan mimpinya untuk menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada _prince_ _charming_nya. Mengatakan kalau dia tidak dapat lagi bersamanya.

Suho ingin membantah semua itu, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kris selanjutnya menjadi kartu mati yang menguburnya pada jurang patah hati yang tak berdasar.

"Selama ini kami memang diam-diam menyukai satu sama lain. Aku tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, Junmyeon-_ah_."

Cukup. Dia tidak mau memercayai pendengarannya. Suho berlari dari tempat itu dan tidak berhenti sampai dia berada di tepi sungai Han dengan napas terengah-engah dan air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli bila ada yang mengenalinya, itu pun bila orang-orang memang mengenalinya. Suho jatuh terduduk. Tiap kali dia berusaha menyangkal apa yang didengarnya, hatinya semakin sakit dan dia tidak dapat menghentikan isakannya yang semakin keras. Jadi, selama ini semua yang dilaluinya bersama Kris adalah kebohongan? Pernyataan itu, ciuman pertamanya di bawah guyuran hujan, kencan-kencan, kasih sayangnya, semua itu bohong?

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun tak lebih baik. Dia memegang tepi meja dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dilihatnya air matanya jatuh menetes pada permukaan meja yang berwarna karamel.

"Kau.._you fuc*ing bastard_!" Sehun yang biasanya berwajah tanpa ekspresi memukul Kris dengan keras.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan hal ini pada Junmyeon _hyung_. Dia mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati sampai aku iri apakah Luhan bisa mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaimu. Dan kau bilang kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Kupikir walaupun pura-pura tak apa, tapi tega sekali kau mengkhianatinya. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa mencintainya katakan tidak bisa. Aku tidak terima kau menyakitinya seperti ini." Sehun memukuli Kris dengan air mata yang berlinang. Kai menariknya dan berusaha menenangkannya sementara Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun. Bagi Sehun, Suho adalah _hyung_ terbaiknya dan melihat Kris mencampakkannya begitu saja membuat Sehun tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk membenci Kris yang sebelumnya begitu dihormatinya.

Kemudian hari-hari berlalu. Sempat terjadi skandal akibat pemukulan yang Sehun lakukan pada _leader_ EXO M yang membuat publik bertanya-tanya masalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Pihak manajemen membereskannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kris secara tak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun kesal dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi kemudian memvakumkan semua kegiatan EXO selama beberapa hari.

Baekhyun juga sempat menjadi sorotan karena beberapa kali dia tampil dengan mata yang bengkak seolah habis menangis. Fans bertanya-tanya dan mengirim beribu pesan yang menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka. Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja mendapat kabar menyedihkan dari temannya di Jepang. Fans memercayainya.

Dan jauh dari perhatian publik, Suho beberapa kali absen dari sorotan kamera. _Member_ lain sering menemukannya melamun dan tidak fokus. Bahkan Sehun mulai sering mendengar sedu-sedan dari tempat tidur di sisinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain menatap sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada _hyung_nya yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut sembari menangis.

Kris kembali mendapat pukulan dari Chen setelah Chen mendengar apa yang terjadi. Membuat keadaan EXO yang canggung menjadi lebih canggung. Untungnya Chen memukul Kris ketika mereka berada di dorm.

Chanyeol yang merasa haus di suatu hari memasuki dapur untuk mengambil air mineral dingin. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo, Kai, Lay, dan Xiumin duduk mengelilingi meja makan sambil berbincang-bincang. Keadaan yang semula menyenangkan menjadi dingin ketika Chanyeol datang. Tanpa merasa bersalah atau apapun, dia duduk di sisi Lay dan meminum air mineralnya. Kai tanpa mengatakan apa-apa bangkit dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya kelewat tenang. Ketiga orang lainnya yang masih berada di sana menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Baekhyun dan Suho, kuharap mereka segera membaik." Ucap Xiumin singkat dan bangkit mengikuti Kai, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Lay. Chanyeol meletakkan botol air mineral yang diminumnya dan menundukkan kepala. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan besar?

_Two years ago..._

Suho dan Baekhyun kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka seperti biasa seolah apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu telah terkubur jauh dan dikunci rapat-rapat. Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat dengan Suho. Mungkin karena dia merasa Suho bernasib sama sepertinya. Baekhyun berhasil melaluinya dengan baik dan kembali seperti dulu. Well, hampir. Hatinya terasa sakit dan entah bagaimana dia masih dapat bertahan satu kamar dengan Chanyeol.

Lain lagi dengan Suho. Dia tidak lagi segembira dulu, bahkan senyumnya yang dulu tak pernah absen kini merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Suho tetap menjadi pemimpin yang selalu berusaha mendekati dan menyatukan membernya, tapi segera menjadi Suho yang menutup diri ketika tidak ada yang melihat.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka yang begitu padat, Baekhyun berusaha mencari udara segar dengan menuju atap apartemen mereka. Kemudian dia melihat sosok dengan punggung kecil yang familiar duduk di dinding setinggi setengah meter yang menjadi pengaman. Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin membuat sosok itu terkejut dan jatuh dari ketinggian tiga puluh lantai di atas tanah.

Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, membuat orang itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang sebelumnya mengalir dan menunduk. Memerhatikan kaki mereka yang menggantung di udara.

"Orang bilang melupakan cinta pertama adalah hal yang sulit karena dia yang pertama lah yang kita cintai." Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, apalagi orang di sampingnya, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap mengatakannya. Dia tahu, dibandingkan dia, Suho lebih menderita. Baekhyun sudah pernah merasakan putus cinta, tapi Suho baru pertama kali mengalaminya. Berpacaran dengan cinta pertamanya dan mendapat ciuman pertama hingga putus pertama kali.

"Tapi kita harus bangkit, kan." Dan isakan itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun mengusap setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata Suho. Hatinya miris melihat Suho yang mulai mengurus dengan wajah tirus. Dan bibir pink lembab itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho yang tampak kebingungan. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah. _Cute_. Mungkin Baekhyun memang tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Mungkin karena baru saja patah hati dan dia merindukan kehangatan di bibirnya, Suho merasa ciuman Baekhyun terasa menyenangkan. Dia tidak tahu. Dia memegang bahu Baekhyun dan membiarkan _dongsaeng_nya itu memenuhinya, mendominasinya. Baekhyun memegang tengkuk Suho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya dia berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak melanjutkannya di sini. Aku khawatir kita bisa jatuh karena terlalu menikmati."

Baekhyun yang menurunkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, bersikap _gentle_ dengan membimbing Suho turun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, wajah Suho memerah. Malu atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak tahan dengan reaksi Suho yang menurutnya imut itu, Baekhyun meraih pinggang Suho dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir _kissable_ _hyung_nya itu.

Dan Baekhyun kembali seperti sedia kala. Hal itu agak melegakan member lain meskipun Suho masih sama. Paling tidak, yang satu sudah pulih. Mereka sangat terkejut ketika suatu hari, Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi masuk ke dapur sambil bersiul-siul kemudian memeluk pinggang Suho yang membantu Kyungsoo dan Lay menyiapkan sarapan. Yang lebih mengejutkan, Suho sama sekali tidak tampak keberatan.

Baekhyun memeluk Suho erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Suho seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia. Member lain mengucek mata mereka tak percaya ketika melihat rona merah tipis menjalari pipi Suho ketika Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu mengecup lehernya. Kris dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat-kuat di bawah meja.

Semakin hari, Baekhyun dan Suho semakin dekat atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang menempel seperti lem superlengket pada Suho. Di mana Suho berada, Baekhyun juga ada di sana. Selagi Baekhyun secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Suho, menyibakkan rambut Suho yang jatuh menutupi matanya, membukakan dan menahan pintu untuknya, bahkan membawakan belanjaan yang dibawa Suho ketika mereka berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, Kris dan Chanyeol makin tak terdengar suaranya.

Suatu malam, Baekhyun mengajak Suho ke sebuah taman. Kris mengikuti mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Suho dan menyatakan perasaannya. Ketika taman yang gelap menjadi terang benderang dengan lampu warna-warni dan lilin yang membentuk sebuah hati, di mana di tengahnya terdapat tulisan 'saranghae, Kim Junmyeon', Baekhyun menyatakan cinta. Malam itu terasa sempurna bagi Baekhyun karena Suho—yang dengan malu-malu—menjawab 'ya'.

Kris maju berniat mendatangi Suho sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang menahannya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyadari kalau kau mencintainya, kan?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Satu tahun lebih Suho _hyung_ akhirnya bisa bangkit dan melupakanmu. Sebaiknya kau biarkan dia bahagia...bersama Baekhyun _hyung_." Kris melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun dan berderap pergi tanpa sepatah katapun terucap. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Suho dengan sayang.

_Six moths ago..._

Satu tahun lagi telah terlewati. Baekhyun dan Suho tetap seperti saat pertama pertama kali mereka bersama. Baekhyun yang suka menggoda Suho dan _master eyeliner_, slebor kelas wahid, tapi juga sangat mencintai _leader_nya dan Suho yang mulai kembali ceria, mengikuti kursus memasak bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay di mana mereka akan menonton acara masak memasak tiap pagi dan demonstrasi resep baru tiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, serta entah bagaimana Suho bisa menjadi begitu seksi dengan pinggulnya yang membentuk huruf 's' dan kakinya yang ramping seperti perempuan.

Baekhyun sempat bertanya di mana absnya yang dulu sempat tertangkap kamera dan Suho hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengatakan bahwa itu hanya garis-garis yang kemungkinan membentuk abs dan kemudian menghilang. Digantikan perut seksi seperti milik SNSD Sooyoung dan Sehun.

Di anniversary mereka yang setahun, Baekhyun melamar Suho. Suho sempat kesal karena Baekhyun melamarnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia dulu menyatakan perasaannya tapi akhirnya berkata mau menikah dengannya. Baekhyun berseru senang dan berlutut kemudian bersujud lalu mengangkat tubuh Suho dan menggendongnya berputar-putar.

_Now..._

Kedua mempelai berada di tengah-tengah para undangan yang menyalami mereka di pesta pernikahan itu. Sekali waktu, Baekhyun memeluk 'istri'nya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sementara Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu 'suami'nya. Menikmati kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh orang yang sama sekali tak dia duga akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Myeonnie _chagi_, kau tahu bagian terbaik dari hubungan kita?"

"Hmm?"

"Menjadi _seme_ adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Bersiaplah untuk ku'nikahi' malam ini." Suho yang memerah memukul dada Baekhyun pelan dan kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan 'suami'nya.

"Myeonnie _chagi_."

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta _baby_ darimu?" Suho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan menarik hidung Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku hamil." Baekhyun menyeringai dan mengecup bibir 'istri'nya mesra.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau hamil, dan _saengil chukkae hamnida, chagi_."

Kris menatap mereka dari jauh. Benar. Semuanya terlalu terlambat untuk disadari. Suho sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Tidak. Dia sudah melepaskan Suho dari tangannya dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk merebutnya kembali. Kris berbalik meninggalkan gedung itu dan berjalan menuju penginapan mereka.

Suho melihat Kris dari balik pelukan Baekhyun. Kalau boleh jujur dia masih mencintai Kris, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang menggantikannya. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Dia tidak ingin kembali mengingatnya dan mengganggu kebahagiannya saat ini bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dan membiarkan tetesan air menuruni lekuk wajahnya. Matanya yang memerah akibat menahan tangis masih tampak jelas. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karena mencampakkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Kris bukanlah Baekhyun yang setia di sisinya, mendengar keluh kesahnya, dan menyayangi dengan begitu tulus. Dan ketika melihat Baekhyunnya memeluk Suho dan tertawa bahagia, mungkin Chanyeol harus mencoba menelan kepahitan atas ulahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Suho yang bersandar di bahunya dengan sayang ketika dirasakannya 'istri'nya itu mempererat pelukan mereka. Sekali waktu matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia menyanyangi Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan cara yang sama dia dulu menyayanginya. Chanyeol memilih melepasnya, maka dia juga akan melepas Chanyeol. Dengan setelah satu tatap yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah menemukan kebahagiannya dan berharap semoga Chanyeol juga segera menemukan kebahagiannya, Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol.

**~THE END~**

**Ini ff galau author karena setelah Kris menebar kemesraan dengan Suho dia GANDENGAN dengan Chanyeol. Bagi yang susah ngebayangin Suho waktu wedding, liat avatar/profil picture akun ffn author, dan untuk ngebayangin perut seksinya, liat perut Sehun yang pose superman terus kaosnya ngangkat itu.**

**Sequel untuk My Jealous Boyfriend is Forever Cute sedang dalam proses. Karena ini ff sequel ini bener-bener berisi bacaan adult, maka author bakal publish setelah lebaran. Dan author sedang bikin project ff KrisxSuhoxLuhan. Anyone excited?**

**.**

**segala kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa dengan mengisi kotak review di bawah ini akan dihitung sebagai donasi peduli keeksisan cinta KriSu, KrisHo, SuKris, leader couple. Let's spread KrisHo love! **

**.**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


End file.
